vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado of Terror
Summary Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki) also known as Tatsumaki 'is the S-Class Rank 2 superhero, an esper and the older sister of Blizzard of Hell. Tatsumaki is one of the most powerful heroes in the entire Hero Association, and is treated as one of their ultimate weapons to be used as a last resort. Despite her young appearance, she is an incredibly skilled and powerful esper. Her personality, on the other hand, can be incredibly childish, and she is fully willing to throw her power around to get her way, or simply when someone annoys her. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Tatsumaki, Tornado of Terror Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Human, Esper, S-Class Hero. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Can create barriers, Wind Manipulation, Can control auras, Chi Manipulation, resistance to psychic attacks. Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+ (Stopped dozens, possibly hundreds of bombs that destroyed A city with her telekinesis) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Usually considered to be faster than most S-Classes. Reacted to and caught large artillery shells from Lord Boros' ship) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class G 'with telekinesis (Easily lifted part of the destroyed A-city), likely '''Class P ('In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible Dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King.) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Island level+ with barriers, Unknown without them Stamina: High Range: Thousands of kilometers with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Showed rather high intelligence from a young age. She is extremely overconfident, however Weaknesses: 'Tatsumaki is extremely arrogant. Her psychic powers can also be temporarily greatly weakened if her brain directly takes damage. This problem will turn worse if she continues to use her powers in this condition. Her psychic powers can also be resisted by those with sufficiently strong wills 'Feats: * Stopped dozens, possibly hundreds of bombs with her telekinesis. * Casually lifted part of the destroyed A-City Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinesis - 'Tornado is shown to be a very powerful telekinetic. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. She also uses her telekinesis to float and fly. * '''Chi/Aura Manipulation -' Using her physic powers, Tornado is able to manipulate the chi/aura of a person and force it to move and bend to her will, causing severe damage to her opponent. However, people with strong wills can resist this (Saitama, Garou, Ōgon Seishi). * '''Psychic Whirlwind (): This is an anti-psychic technique. By making her psychic signals move in circles around her, Tatsumaki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting or deflecting psychic attacks. She developed this technique during her childhood. * Psychic Binding (): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Notable Victories: Whitebeard (One Piece) Whitebeard's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo's profile (Speed Equalized; 22nd Budokai Piccolo; No BFR) Garnet (Steven Universe (verse) Garnet Profile (Note:Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Psychics Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:One-Punch Man Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Anti-heroes